


in the snow

by aliensamba (kryptonian17)



Category: Woman Walks Ahead (2017)
Genre: F/M, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/aliensamba
Summary: a haiku for woman walks ahead





	in the snow

> woman's heart breaking  
> white horse dancing in the snow  
> eagle soaring on


End file.
